The start of a life as a fairy
by GleegirlReachel01
Summary: Elizabeth and her friends Alice,Clarice,Mirta,Nova,Krystal and Roxy live in Gardenia and just found out that their normal human lives were gonna change when their parents told them they were fairies. They are sending them to Pamela High for Witches,Speacialists and Fairies. But big changes for them. Finding out their powers,who will be their new loves and who will be their enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 pilot_**

**_Elizabeth's P.O.V_**

* * *

Hi I'm Elizabeth! I live in Gardenia and live near my friends Alice,Clarice, Mirta, Nova, Krystal, Roxy and are I spending time together 24/7. Sometimes we're at the mall other times we go to our favorite hang out The Frutti Music Bar which Roxy's dad owns. Other times we are at school which is Gardenia West High school. Me and by gals are all Seniors. We kind of rule the place. We just discovered that we are fairies when we started school last month. Our parents who were fairies but never told us are planning to move to a Magix so we can go to a high school called Pamela High School. I think it's great but Clarice told me that one of the Winx club girls named Flora and Musa went there. She always makes a big fuss of the winx because she thinks they show off and like to get people to think they rule everything. I love Flora, Musa and Aisha. My friends and I are gonna have a vote to see if we are moving or not and after that I have to fill up an application. Well wish me luck that I maybe move and get in! Also their invited for Dinner! This time it won't be boring! Yes!

* * *

Elizabeth invited her friends over to her house which was a nice tan on the outside and really fancy on the inside. Her mom loved to get the house pampered when people were coming over. Elizabeth hated when she went in her room and cleaned it because she would re-arrange stuff that she wanted no one to touch. Elisabeth was Spanish but she didn't speak to much she mostly spoke English, so she had medium brown skin, medium lenth Black hair but when it was in the light it would be black and brown, Her hair was curly too, she was very tall maybe 5.4'' or 5.5'' ft tall. She had a aqua blue top with skinny jeans and pink flats. The doorbell rang and outside were her best friends and their parents. Elisabeth's mom opened the door and greeted them and into the house they went.

'' Hi girls!'' Elizabeth's parents said as they greeted all the girls and their parents.

'' Hello Mrs. Gonzales!'' Clarice said as she shook Elizabeth's mom's hand. Clarice has wearing a purple dress that was up to her knees, she had lit fair skin with green eyes, her sleeves were up to her elbows, she was wearing black flats and leggings, she was 5.3''and she had blond hair in a pun usually she had it in pigtails.

'' Hello .'' Krystal said.

'' Don't be shy come on in!'' Elizabeth's Dad said as all the girls came in. Krystal had lit pink hair in that was loose with yellow eyes, she had light fair skin, she had a light green dress that was up to her knees also it was with green two-finger length straps with white flats and she was 5.3''. Mirta had a black top with skinny jeans, she wore black sparkly flats, she had red hair that was short, she had fair skin that was a bit pale and she was 5.2". Alice had a blue shirt with a black academy skirt, She had red/orange kind of hair color, her hair was curly with blue eyes, she had fair skin just like Bloom's from the Winx and she was 5.3''. s Nova she had orange/blond hair, she was wearing a black long-sleeve with a purple tie, she had a nice black ruffled skirt with purple flats, she had fair skin like the others with blue eyes, she was 5.4'' too. Last was Roxy who had straight magenta hair, she was wearing a purple shirt with a golden heart necklace and she had some jeans with black flats, she had fair-skin and purple eyes. They all went to the dinner table as the grown-ups went to the up-stairs living room.

'' Okay, who votes going to Pamela High?'' Nova asked. Elizabeth, Alice,Nova, Krystal, Mirta and Roxy raised their hands.

'' Who votes not to go to Pamela High.'' Alice said in sarcasm as they all knew Clarice wouldn't raise her hand.

'' Why do you hate them again?'' Roxy asked she sometimes forgot things like feeding Artu, or bringing her homework.

'' They act like they rule the world, girls come up to say '' Oh can I have your autograph!" It's like their spoiled little brats, like Stella such as she always says '' Of course anything for my fans!'' Ugh! It's so annoying!'' Clarice said in an annoyed voice.

'' Well not all of them are like that.'' Mirta said.

'' Yea but Stella is the most spoiled baby!'' Clarice said.

'' So what you're saying you like some of the Winx?'' Nova said. Her parents told her she was from Soloria but Nova never told Clarice. She would think she would hate her.

'' No!'' Clarice said as the rest of the girls giggled.

'' Ha ha, very funny!'' Clarice said in sarcasm as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

'' Okay okay, so tomorrow we're gonna tell are parents that _most _of us voted to go to a Pamela High.'' Alice said as she eyed Clarice but in a playful way. Their parents went downstairs to the dining room. They all sat down in the maple-wood chairs with cushions. Mrs. Gonzales went to the kitchen when she heard a beeping sound from the oven meaning it was ready. She had cooked Turkey, steak, fish, rice and she made chicken ceasar salad, and a fruit bouquet with grapes, strawberries,blueberries, mango, oranges, pears, apples, peaches, plum and raspberries. For dessert she bought frozen yogurt from Pinkberry the flavors were vanilla,strawberry and chocolate. Roxy loved Pinkberry she made a smoothie with vanilla frozen yogurt,chocolate syrup, marshmallow's, Hershey's chocolate bar and strawberry. With milk too obviously.

'' This is a lot of food Mrs. Gonzales!" Roxy's Dad said.

'' I agree, this meal is fit for a royal family!'' Clarice said.

'' Well, If we have any food left we will give some to you.'' Mrs. Gonzales said. Everyone began to eat the salad since it was super. Roxy's dad skipped the salad and went on to the steak. He loved anything that had meat like ribs, fried chicken, meat-loaf and more.

'' This is a wonderful meal!'' Krystal said in a shy voice.

'' Thank you Krystal.'' Mrs. Gonzales replied. Everyone was still eating and just on to their dinner. Roxy tried to eat as fast as she can so she could get the frozen yogurt. After 5 minutes it was 7:45. Roxy was the first one to finish her food, while the girls were moaning that they wanted more food but they were full.

'' Well, that's it for now.'' Mrs. Gonzales said.

'' Good, I'm full.'' Mirta said as everyone laughed.

'' Well, we should all get going.'' Alice's dad said. As everyone left the table Mr. Gonzales gave Roxy's dad the rest of the steaks. Which were 3 steaks left. Mrs. Gonzales gave the pasta to Clarice's mother, then she gave Mirta's mother the salad, Alice's mom the fruit bouquet and Nova's mom the all left as It was now 8:20. It was ten more minute till Elizabeth has to go to bed. She took a bath slipped into her pj's which was grey sweatpants and a turquoise shirt. with some socks. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and went to her bedroom. She pulled up the covers and slipped into her bed. She clapped her hands twice and out went the lights in her room.

* * *

**_Ending Notes_**

**Hi so this is my second story on Fan fic! I hope you like it. BTW the cover of this is Elizabeth in fairy form I made it on the new winx game Spread Your Wings! Read my other story Roseta's Adventure! Hope you like. Also The names of the girls are not fake all of them are backround characters from the winx. Check them out on the Winx Wikia! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 A Magical World!**_

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

'' Ready to go to Magix?'' Elisabeth's mother said.

'' What?'' Elisabeth shook her head and rubbed her eyes as the morning light beamed onto her face. Her hair was in a mess as always.

'' Didn't you remember? We are going to drop you off at Magix Today! For your New School!'' Her mother said as Elisabeth got up on her bed and sat.

'' Oh yeah! Oh wait, That means I got to get ready! What should I wear!'' Elisabeth said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

''Not so fast!'' Her Mother said stopping her as she went outside through the back door as she went into her car to get seven shopping bags. She came inside into Elisabeth's room to hand them to her.

'' What is this?'' Elisabeth said as she went though the different colored bags.

'' Well, since you are going to Pamela... we thought you deserved some new fashion clothes!'' Her mother said as she looked at Elisabeth's face when she saw one of her new outfits.

'' Thanks Mom! Have I ever told you I love you?'' Elisabeth said giving her mother a big hug.

'' Your Welcome. Glad you like them. Oh, by the way don't tell your dad about the rest of the outfits. I told him I just bought you one okay.'' Her mother said in a quieter tone.

'' No problem!'' Elisabeth said as she grabbed a towel and exited the room. She took a couple of steps until she reached the bathroom to her left. She got un-dressed and stepped into the shower. On the other side was the bath tub because it was separate. She turned the water handle on the opposite side were it was blue on the right and red on the left. She put it right in the middle of them both. The water began to sprinkle on to her body. After at least three minutes she stopped the water, grabbed her towel ,wrapped it around her and stepped out of the bathroom. She got dressed in one of her new outfits and went out the door.

''Ready?'' Her Father said as he waited for Elisabeth to Reply to his question.

''Yup!'' She said as she got her bags out.

''Good get ready for a magical ride.'' He said as he opened a portal to Pamela in Magix. As they stepped into the Magical Portal a beam of light flashed before their eyes. Right away you could see the Magical Pamela high Main entrance. Boys skateboarding on stair ramps, Jocks catching footballs,quit girls reading a book on the bench and cheerleaders practicing. Right when they entered the main doors she saw Nova,Krystal,Clairice,Alice,Roxy and Mirta. Their Parents where in the main office and so were her Parents when they walked in.

''Hey!'' All the girls said Group hugging each other.

''Turns out this place is a campus!'' Mirta said in a really happy voice.

''No really My parents told me right away!'' Clarice said. Then a women in businesslike clothes walked up to them.

''Hello girls Welcome to Pamela High! We hope you enjoy your stay!'' She said as she walked into the office. Turns out it was the Vice Principle. As soon as possible she came out with papers for each one of them.

''Here you go these are your dorm rooms.'' She said and talked to their parents.

''Mine is 400.'' Clarice said.

''Me too!'' Alice said as she walked close to Clarice to share room numbers.

''Cool mine is 401.'' Mirta mumbled out.

''Hey we have the same too!'' Nova said as she hugged Mirta.

''Wait I have 400 too!'' Said Elisabeth as she held her paper.

''I have 401!'' Roxy said as she headed to Mirta and Nova.

''Wait, i have... 400!'' Krystal said as she hugged the girls.

''But since there is four in a room then who shares with Mirta,Roxy and Nova?'' Clarice said as a sirl came up to them.

''Hey I'm Maya! Do any of you guys have room 401?'' Maya said as she looked at them.

''Yea we do.'' Roxy said.

''Cool! By the way I am NOT a witch.'' Maya said.

''Good because we heard they prank you in your sleep.'' Roxy said. They all looked at each other and went upstairs to the last level.

''Good 400 nice view and awesome level!'' Elisabeth said as she went to the room that said 400.

''Wow!'' Elisabeth said as all the girls came in. It was a cool dorm that was pink and brown.

''Cool!'' Clarice said!

''Hey lets check our dorm!'' Nova said as Nova opened the door to room 401.

''Cool Orange! My style!'' Nova said as she dropped herself on the bed.

''Wait Maya! You look familiar!'' Roxy said as she looked closer.

'' Yea I'm from Gardenia too! You know the loser girl with geeky glasses and braces!'' She said as she put her glasses on but this time she didn't have braces.

''You changed your glasses?'' Roxy asked.

''Yea. There a new style too.'' Maya said as she unpacked her bags. Elisabeth,Clarice,Alice and Krystal all went to dorm 400 and unpacked too. Just 30 minutes later they began exploring campus.

''Wow look cheerleaders!'' Roxy said as the cheerleaders were doing a pyramid. The girls all looked that look that said''I sure hope i get in''. Meanwhile as the girls explored campus they went back to their dorms. It was about 9:45 pm. The girls got into their pj's and went to bed. Well Adventures await tomorrow!


End file.
